Challenged Pride
by Princess of Chocolate
Summary: It's Ella's birthday party and the flock is really excited. Unfortunately, Max and Fang get a little more then they bargained for. Sent to one of the scariest stores in the mall, they have a heck of a time staying out of trouble at Victoria's Secret. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Max POV:

"All right, guys! We decided we were going to be a little more original for my birthday party this year! My mom is going to explain it, since even I don't know how to play the entire game." Ella grinned and jumped off of the food court table she was standing on, looking at her mom. Dr. Martinez stood up and walked to the front of the group.

"The game we are going to play is called Amazing Race. Basically, I have divided all of you guys up into pairs. You and your partner have to pick one of the cards I have here. There will be no trade-backs, so as to be fair to everyone. Each card has a store and a list of items—around eight or so—divided up evenly between you and your partner. All you have to do is go to that store and buy all eight items, which we have managed to hide. And, in addition, you both must wear your items in plain sight. Be creative; so if you get a bouncy ball, stick it in your mouth or something like that." I could clearly see the mischief that was held in my mom's twinkling eyes as she read aloud the pairs. The flock and I had come on whim, so I wasn't quite sure if we were going to be able to play. It didn't matter to me, but Nudge and Angel seemed excited enough to implode.

"Ariel, you and Tiffany will be paired together, and Jeff and Zephyr will be partnered And that obviously leaves Alex with Nick." I glanced up to see Ella tripping her way over to me, the food court being so crowded that you couldn't even walk straight without crashing into someone.

"Isn't this wonderful Ma—I mean, Alex! Jeez it's so hard to get used to," she lowered her voice and leaned in, "your fake names. But, I guess I can see where you get all your paranoia from." I stood up and grinned at her; what can I say? Her excitement is contagious.

"You call it paranoia, I—"

"Call it protection. Flock saying." Fang's voice finished my sentence and I turned to see him wink at Ella. She laughed and twisted so that she could face us both, instead of only me.

"I picked out our card, Alex. We're all gonna open them at the table next to the carousel." Fang held a white envelope and I glanced at it, realizing that it would be our card. He nodded towards the huge merry-go-round and the small table next to it, as Ella, already having spotted it, raced towards her partner, tripping over someone's feet in the process. I chuckled as she apologized profusely before picking herself up and walking at a much slower rate. Falling in step with Fang's pace, I followed her suit and started towards the table.

"AAAAALEEEX!!!! Will you come and stand by me 'n' Ariel?" Nudge's voice cut through the babble. I sighed and walked over to Nudge's seat next to the carousel, already knowing that Fang would follow. Both of us had a sense of mistrust so deep that we would only sit next to the flock.

"I need you all to read your card out loud. I'm gonna write it down on this sheet of paper, so I know where you are in the mall." Dr. Martinez's words were greeted by a chorus of 'aww's and 'why's, but she just ignored them and lined everyone up. Of course, Fang and I were last in line but, I guess, it would be fun having the suspense build up.

"I hope we get a good one, 'cause I don't want to have to go around wearing a baby rattle and a diaper." Iggy muttered loud enough for us to hear. I whacked him on the arm and he glared at me reproachfully.

"Okay, guys. We are going to read the cards out loud from Ella on down"-- Yep, we were last—"And you guys have to remember: You get what you get, and you don't throw a fit." I stared pointedly at Iggy, infuriated that my glare was wasted on him. Behind me, Fang chuckled.

"I got... The water bed store? Oh, is it that store with the lava lamps? The one we passed on our way here?" Ella's confused look was lit up with a giggle as she realized what store she got. Dr. Martinez scribbled something down on her clipboard.

And the next ten minutes continued like that, with each pair reading aloud their cards, Dr. Martinez writing down all the names and stores on her sheet of paper, and a few people clearing up doubts on which store they had gotten and where it was. Angel and Nudge got the Joyness Massage and Spa and Iggy and Gazzy got Forever 21. I sighed, thinking about how bad an influence Iggy would be on Gazzy while surrounded by the ladies shopping at Forever 21.

And, finally, it was my turn—or _our_ turn, I should say, since Fang and I are in a team. I looked questioningly at Fang, and he gestured towards the envelope, grinning slightly.

"Ladies first, right?" he whispered, and handed me the envelope.

"In that case, you should be the one to open it," I retorted, but slit the top anyways. There was a small blue note card on which the store's name was scribbled on. I turned it the right way and read the name. Then, I reread it. And I reread it.

"Alex, what did you get?" Nudge's voice filtered through my horror, bringing me back to reality. I realized I had been staring at the card with my jaw hanging wide open, and I quickly snapped it shut.

"Alex, what did you get?" Nudge repeated. "You know, it can't be that bad. I mean, what is the worst you can get? You could get that one plumbing store with all the toilets and stuff, but that isn't too bad, 'cause you only have to be there for a couple hours. You should feel sorry for the people who work there! I mean, why would anyone want to work in a place that sells toilets? I would never, ever, ever work there! I would much rather work at a place like a—" Iggy gently placed a hand over her mouth and shushed her.

"Hey, Alex. What'd ya get? Is it that bad? The only time I've seen that look of horror on your face was back when Nick used to take a shower in his boxers and you walked in on him." Iggy asked, bringing the topic back from where Nudge had taken it. I stared at him, not comprehending the joke.

"Dr. M, you said there was no trading? Not under any circumstances? Like, none at all?" I asked, looking at her hopefully. She shook her head, and smiled at me regretfully.

"Sorry, no, Alex sweetie. You're just going to have to put up with whatever you got, unfortunately. I did most of the cards, and they weren't _too_ bad. Some of them were _slightly _embarrassing, but none of them were majorly horrible or anything." She laughed and looked at me expectantly.

"Ella did some, didn't she?" Fang asked, still having not found out what store we had been assigned to," Which one did she do?"

Ella giggled and looked at me and Fang. "Tell us what you got first!"

I looked at Fang desperately. There was absolutely _no way_ I was going to go _in _this store, much less shop and _wear _the items on the list. I had been through years of torture at the School, flew miles with various broken limbs, and gotten shot at more than a couple million times, but I was not going to subject myself to this kind of insanity.

"Alright, Alex. Can you just tell Dr. M, so we can continue with the game?" Gazzy looked at me pleadingly. I sighed and nodded. Staring at Fang intently, I muttered the name of the store out loud.

"I'm sorry, what? I couldn't really catch that, Alex," my mom (or Dr. M, as I have to call her, since I'm not publicly related to her or Ella) said. She picked up her pencil and poised it over her clipboard, a little too overdramatically. I smiled a little and took a deep breath.

"I said our store is… Uh… Well… It's …" I stuttered, not able to get anything else out. I was too embarrassed to say much else, so I shoved the card at Fang. I watched as his smoldering bronze eyes widened a fraction as he read the name on the card.

"We got Victoria's Secret."

___________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Hehe.... Sorry, guys. I'm a bit OCD about the way my story looks, and it was really bugging me that the whole story wasn't double spaced. Once again, OCD. So I accidentally deleted all of my A/Ns. Aren't y'all proud of me??**

**Fang: Not particulary....**

**Me: Oh hush up. You're just mad because you got Victoria's Secret!**

**Fang: You can't make me do that!**

**Iggy: -magically poofs up out of nowhere- Just watch her.**

**Fang: When did you get here?**

**Iggy: About 25 seconds ago.**

**Fang: So you've been kidnapped too, huh?**

**Iggy: Ah, no. I'm just here to make her say the disclaimer.**

**Me: -whimpers-**

**Fang: -mutters to Iggy- Why is it that whenever you say the word, nothing happens, but when I say the word, she throws her laptop at me?**

**Iggy: -shrugs- Well, let's get this over with.**

**Me: I... I don't.... I..... CAN'T SAY THIS!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fang: -sighs- She doesn't own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: -throws laptop at Fang-**

**Fang: SEE! THIS IS WHAT I MEAN!**


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV:

It was a while before I could really speak. Dr. M had told us that, unfortunately, they didn't have any back up stores that had agreed to be part of the 'Amazing Race.' That basically meant that she didn't have another store card to give us, and we were stuck with The Pit of Utter Hell. So here I was, sitting on top of the picnic tables in front of the lacy, girlified, neon pink entrance to Victoria's Secret, afraid of what was inside. Fang sat (or leaned, I should really say) next to me, fiddling with the envelope that contained all of our money and materials.

"I guess we should start, huh?" Fang said, not even attempting to get up and off of me. I shoved him over, "Yeah, I guess we should."

Neither of us moved.

"God, of all the places we could have gotten, _why this one?_" I muttered. It was just my luck to get the one most girly and completely-NOT-Max-like store in the whole mall. I sighed and looked up at Fang, who, surprisingly, was already staring at me. He smirked.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. I hated his annoying smirks, and everything that came with them, which was usually involved insulting me, trouble, or both.

"Well, I mean, you _are _the girl here." Like I said, usually involved insulting me. And usually, the whole you-insult-me package came with a side of maximum-ride-witty-comebacks. But, _unlike _the entire 'usual' scenario, I couldn't think of a great comeback. And that might have had to do with the knowledge that my death was standing in front of me in a lacy bra and pink lingerie, or the noise levels in the mall, or the fact that Fang's face was about three inches from mine and getting closer all the while.

And, I think this will surprise you as much as it did to me, I began to slowly lean closer, too. I could smell Fang's sweet breath fan out across my face, inhaling the scent, unable to get enough of it. I could feel his hands slip behind me, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the back of my neck. Everything, all of my senses and my brain, were on the crazy hyper drive they go into right before they shut down. And then Fang's lips touched mine, for the shortest of seconds. It felt all fuzzy and warm, and I was seeing stars.

For about .5 seconds, I thought it was from Fang's kissing expertise. And then I realized that I had been knocked flat on my back by someone—and on top of a picnic table, I might add. And that someone was standing in front of me, waving her old grandma bag in the air and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"—and all the young children! Look at them, Harold! Kissing in the middle of a public area! What a disgrace to humanity! Who brought these children up? Where is the old-fashioned type of discipline! Parents these days just don't care anymore and now look at what it has brought! Why, just the other day, I was walking out of the theatre where they show plays of people on a projector, and I bumped into _another _kid wearing black and this horrid eye make-up! And you know what he said to me? He said, 'What's up, ma home skillet biscuit thang!' And I would like to say that, frankly, I am NOT a pastry! Biscuits are pastries. I am not a pastry! And now, I see these hoodlums just eating away at each other's faces! Harold, I won't stand for it!" Mrs. Old Lady Who Didn't Look a Day over 180 was causing quite a scene, let me tell you. Standing in front of us, waving her smelly knitting bag, in her thousand-year-old shawl and petticoat, she looked absolutely mental.

"Mildred, please. Mildred, come along now." The elderly man was trying to calm the woman down. Operative word being 'trying.' _Mildred, _as her name appeared to be, started hitting me even more ferociously with her bag, still screaming. I jumped off the table, yanking Fang with me, and ran towards the nearest shelter I could find: the store dead ahead. I didn't have time to register what store it was, I just ran. Trust me, if you were getting hit by King Tut's momma, you would run like heck too.

Fang slowed to a stop, and we turned to find Mildred. The crazy lady was trying to run in her bunny slippers, scream insults to the latest generation, and wave her black bag at the same time, and, little tidbit of knowledge here, that _really _wasn't working out for her. Wheezing and choking, she skidded to a halt on the mall's slick and dusty floors. Harold, the old man who was accompanying her, caught up, looking in the same condition.

"Mildred," he hacked," Let's go home and cook now. I know cooking always helps you calm down." He turned and half-dragged Mildred towards the exit, bag and all. I grinned and looked at Fang.

"Not bad. Only one near-death experience today, and it was staged by a mental institute patient. Looks like we might even be able to cross our names off of America's Most Wanted." I joked. Fang chuckled and turned to look at our surroundings.

And then he froze. I was about to ask what was wrong when I noticed the problem myself. I guess facing imminent death at the point of a knitting needle drives you to extreme measures. In my haste to get away from Mildred I had ran us right into the heart of the very store we had been staring at for the past half hour, my pit of hell, the very doom of me and Fang, the horror of the mall: Victoria's Secret.

Fang turned to me with a look that clearly said, _"What the Hell?" _He held a skimpy, pink bra with the words 'sexy' print all down the side.

"Ah. Oops?" I grinned apologetically and shrugged. He glared at me, and dropped the bra like it was a contagious disease.

"Yeah, oops." He muttered. He turned his back to me and started towards the entrance. I pulled him back.

"I know you don't like it. I don't find this a walk in the park, either, but you gotta deal with it. Please? It'll all be over once we finish whatever's on the card. Do it for Ella? Or for Angel and Nudge?" Of course, Fang being Fang, already had put up his defense walls, so I did the only thing I could think of doing: the Bambi eyes.

"For me, Fang? Will you do it 'cause you love me?" That one sentence and the Bambi eyes combined were definitely enough to crack him. And I was right. He sighed and nodded.

"I feel like a hopeless pushover around you," he grumbled. I grinned and fished the card out of one of my pockets—it had somehow ended up there when we were being chased.

"Nah. You're just hopelessly in love." I laughed at his expression and glanced down at the card. I had to be courageous now. In order to survive the next few hours, I would have to be.

"I think the card is the list of things we have to find." Fang said while I stared at the card. My heart plummeted. The card slowly floated to the ground, and I stared after it.

"We have to wear them too, don't we?" I asked, dreading the answer. Fang nodded and bent down to retrieve the card. I swallowed and listened as Fang quietly read the list.

"Lingerie—any type, since most of them are see-through anyways. Bra—strapless, must have some words printed on it. Underwear— below the waistline, lacy and fishnet. Baby doll—this is a type of lingerie in the bridal section, you can get any type. Shoes—must be at least four inches high. Bikini—adjustable triangle top and low rise bottom. Make up—must have the essentials: eyeliner, lip gloss, lipstick, mascara, blush, and bronzer. Slips—can include garter." The look on Fang's face was absolutely priceless. I would have taken a picture and used it to blackmail him if it weren't for the fact that my face probably mirrored his.

I drew in a shaky breath. "Alright. Let's do this thing."

__________________________________________________________

**A/N: I know, I know. I haven't updated in a while. I'm going to try and do better at these things. I've just been so busy lately. TOO busy.**

**Fang: I agree.... I've had nothing to do all day!**

**Me: It's not like you do anything while I'm around, anyways.**

**Fang: But it's amusing to watch you spaz out over the randomest things.**

**Me: -sarcastically- Gee, Fang. I'm glad my freaking out gives you pleasure. I should do it more often.**

**Fang: Yes, you should.**

**Me: -glares at Fang- Anyways, guys. R&R to keep Fang alive.**

**Fang: Okay, now THAT'S blackmail.**

**Me: No, it's just that killing you requires all my concentration, and if I get reviews, I get distracted.**

**Fang: Weird logic, but it makes sense.....**


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV:

I stood at the counter, waiting behind a blond woman, tapping my foot impatiently. Since neither Fang nor I had ever been inside a Victoria's Secret before, we were at a complete loss of where to find the items. Of course, even though they were hidden, they would still be in the general area of the item—a rule made for those who had huge department stores.

"Next!" the lady at the counter called. She looked at me, and then shifted her gaze to Fang. Her smile grew wider and much more pronounced as she looked him over.

"Well, hello. I'm Delilah. How may I help you?" I glared at her, not missing the way she was only talking to Fang.

"Yes, we were just looking for a couple items and we were wondering if you could point us in the general direction," I said icily. She looked at me, irritated. I smirked.

"Alright, what do you want?" She glared at me. I almost laughed, it was so funny—I had been chased down by the very hounds of hell, and some random girl shows up in my life thinking she can scare me by _staring me down._

Of course, my laughter died before it even reached my mouth as I watched Fang hand Delilah the card and _casually _brush his hand across hers. I knew he was just doing it to taunt me, but telling myself that didn't really help. I glowered at him, and he smirked back, his smile full of mockery.

"Alright, come right this way please." Mrs. Flirt waved us behind her as she walked out from behind her counter. About half a foot shorter than me, she walked like a supermodel—hips swaying, ass shaking, the whole enchilada. Even her hair seemed to sway with vanity, as if it was saying, "I'm only dead cells and I'm more beautiful than YOU." I swallowed a groan and set off behind her and Fang, who was trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

"Alright, over here is our lingerie section. . . The model you're looking for has been hidden away for the Amazing Chase, or something. I don't really know." Delilah said, smiling sweetly. I swear, if I hadn't had practiced _years _of resisting temptation, I would have punched her right then and laughed in her face.

I nodded tightly. "That's why we are here. You don't actually think we would randomly walk in here of our own free will, do you?" Only Fang would notice that my words weren't as carefree and happy as they sounded. Delilah looked at me, probably startled.

"Oh. . . Of course, of course," she said, grimacing, and then struggling to turn it into a smile. I tried not to roll my eyes. Not everyone is a total nutcase, to spend their life working _here_.

Fang chortled and walked away, swinging the basket along with him. He'd already found four of the eight items: a slip, make up by the ton, a pair of high-heeled boots that could kill with the pencil-thin heels, and, of course, the bra. He'd found the least harmless of the lot: the slip _minus _the garter, the make-up being the samples that the store sold, shoes that had the thickest heels the store owned (though that was still really thin), and a strapless bra that had the words 'monkeys' printed down the side. Even though I knew it was a hopelessly childish thing to do, I stuck my tongue out at the girl and jogged to catch up with Fang.

"I don't think you're really needed anymore, so you can go back now!" I called back as I ran. I didn't wait to see her stick her nose out at me, and turned back to Fang's figure.

"Someone's _jealous_!" Fang was _really _pissing me off, and that wasn't the best thing to say at this point. I glared at him and wordlessly snatched the basket away. He chuckled and followed me as I stalked away.

I checked the card, struggling to hold the basket up and read it at the same time. From behind me, Fang's calloused hands gently tugged the card out of my hands.

"You don't have to do everything by yourself, Max," he whispered in my ear. He crossed off the four items he'd already found, and looked at me as to what we would do next. I sighed; there was no use in giving him the silent treatment now.

"Fine, come on. We're going to look for the bikinis." I grimaced and then turned to walk off in a direction. Fang stopped me, grabbing me around the waist and holding me in place.

"Ah, what?!" I struggled against his hold, hoping he wouldn't do something stupid right in the middle of Victoria's Secret. Not only would that not go down well with Mildred-the-180-Year-Old, but it probably wouldn't go down so well with the rest of the world either.

Fang raised his eyes, obviously figuring out what I thought he was trying to do, probably from my expression. He let go of me, but before I could turn around and march off in the opposite direction, he pointed towards a small isle in the middle of the hot-pink store.

"You were going the wrong way. Over to the underwear section. Weren't you paying attention when Delilah was pointing everything out?" I could tell he was just adding on that last part to spite me, but I ignored it. I was already facing my doom, why add to my misery by getting mad at my best friend? I turned around and walked towards the rack, grabbing the first thing I could find that looked somewhat harmless.

Fang looked at it questioningly, but before the words reached his mouth I was already untangling the tag and reading it out loud, "It says adjustable triangle top and below the waistline bottom. Price: $31.42."

He nodded and I chucked it in the basket, watching it fall in perfectly and smiling. Fang shook his head in amusement.

"I guess it's time to head over to the lingerie section." He said after glancing at the card again, "There are two models we need to buy over there."

I stopped smiling. "Ella hates us, doesn't she?" I took the basket and hoisted it up my shoulder, walking out of the aisle. Fang followed, stuffing the card in his back pocket.

"Nah, she didn't mean for us to get the card, she just wrote it. I will say this though: she has a diabolical mind." Fang said as he caught up with me. "The lingerie section is over there."

"And you would know that, wouldn't you?" I muttered. Of course, it was around then we actually entered the section. I stopped dead in my tracks. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Fang had stopped as well, eyes widened about a fraction of an inch. He was just as surprised as me.

I took a deep breath. "F-Nick, what are the two types of lingerie we're supposed to buy?" I turned to look at his rather white face.

"I believe it says the 'baby doll bridal lingerie' and any other type," Fang breathed. He stared at the lingerie section for a moment, and looked back at me. "I'm not wearing any of this, _at all_."

I sighed. In the midst of all this horror, I'd almost forgotten that the worst part had yet to come: actually wearing the items we were finding.

Turning back to the lingerie, I looked for the least exposing one I could find. "Fang, get your butt over here and help me find one!" I called without turning to look at him. So, naturally, he had to sneak up behind me and figure out a way of spooking me. And, of course, that resulted in a very spastic me whirling around and kicking right in the guts so hard he flew back landed on a small pile of see-through lingerie.

"Ow. God, tense much?" He muttered, rubbing his stomach. I glared at him.

"If youare _done_ acting like a child, could you help me find the bridal lingerie? I think I found an okay lingerie, as far as lingerie go." I mumbled, sifting through the huge piles of clothing. Fang groaned.

"And on top of all of this, they just have to play this song!" Fang said, suddenly appearing next to me. I raised an eyebrow at him; Fang wasn't one to care about what music he listened to.

"Nudge has been singing it _nonstop. _This morning, in the car, everywhere. You don't remember it?" He asked. But I couldn't really think of an answer at that moment, because, all of a sudden, Fang kneeled down across from me, and placed his hands in the pile of clothing. His cool, sweet breath fanned out on my face and his hands brushed against mine. He had his face lowered, looking at the mini dresses through his long lashes. I blushed, when he looked up to see why I hadn't answered and caught me staring.

"Sorry." I muttered and went back to sorting through the piles to find a lingerie that matched Ella's description. I didn't speak much after that: I didn't know what was wrong with me. After all, Fang was my best friend… But sometimes, he seemed to want more than that, and sometimes, I was willing to give that to him. (**A/N: And to all you pervs reading this, 'NOT LIKE THAT') **My mind was too cluttered with confused thoughts for me to say anything, and Fang seemed to sense that. At least, he didn't push any further conversation, and I didn't start one.

With no one talking, the work got done much faster. In no time at all, we had found the underwear and the lingerie, both of which were scaring me. I walked to the counter, hoping that we had taken long enough for Delilah's shift to be over. Luck was in my favor: Delilah was walking out of the store arm-in-arm with a bemused looking gangster-dude. I almost snorted, wondering where Fang was and wishing he was here to see this.

As if on cue, Fang appeared to my right, holding the bag of items we'd found. His eyes followed my gaze and stopped on Delilah who was now pushing the guy against the wall, pressing herself to him and running her hands up and down his face. I made a face and looked up and Fang. Surprisingly, he was smirking, the light dancing in his eyes, something I didn't see often.

"And you think I actually care what _she's _doing?" He said, staring at me.

"Well, of course! You followed her around the store like a lost puppy!" I hissed. Of course I thought he cared. For a normal teenage boy it was perfectly normal to care about jerks like her. But, I guess, Fang's not exactly someone you can call 'normal.'

"Max, you're smart, funny, beautiful, and _blind. _Why on Earth would I go following girls like her, when I have a Ms. Perfect _right next door?_" Fang laughed. He turned and walked up to the counter to pay for the items, leaving me behind with my mouth wide open and my mind even more confused than before.

"Come on, Alex!" Fang called out. I gave a start as I heard my fake name, and then realized Fang was already making his way to the picnic tables again. I raced out of the store. No matter how confused I was, I wasn't befuddled enough to want to stay in that mental asylum for _any _longer. I would be plain stupid to want that.

"God, Nick. Wait for me!"

________________________

**A/N: Awesome! I luvluvluv doing these!!**

**Fang: Yeah, you only like it 'cause Iggy's here....**

**Iggy: Hah, never think I'd see a day when Fang pouts!**

**Me: Well, unfortunately, I just got a call from the Sock-Monkeys on Uranus. **

**Fang: The whats?**

**Me: The Sock Monkeys. They're gay ninja monkeys who eat your head with a sock if you're naughty.**

**Iggy: ... Are you eating your veggies, kids? Or else the Sock Monkeys will eat you!!**

**Fang: Anyways, why are you telling us this? **

**Me: -sadly- Well, they need Iggy to help them protect the wigwam up there.**

**Iggy: Wait, WHAT? **

**Me: Yes, sadly. Hocus Pocus Fiddle Sticks! Oh Great Almighty Groudon and Kyogre please help us transport Iggy to Uranus!**

**Fang: Woah, woah! You're not actually summoning them here, are you?**

**Iggy: Hold up!! Don't I get any say in this? I mean, I am the one being _transported _to _Uranus_!!! Hey, I can't breathe in outer space! I hope you know that Princess! **

**Me: Ikki ikki. Akka akka. Tiki Tiki. Hoo hoo hoo. -dances around Iggy in a circle wearing a grass skirt and a headress-**

**Fang: Haha, love the outfit, Princess.**

**Iggy: -disappears in a spray of water-**

**Me: Thank you O Legendary Ones! May the PokeForce be with you! **

**Fang: -sighs- Hey, R&R while we wait for Iggy to return, guys. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AHHH!! DON'T KILL ME!! I'M SORRY!!! **

**I know I haven't been updating lately, and I'm making an excuse right now: I have writers' block. I have NO idea what's gonna happen next, so be prepared to wait even LONGER for the next chapter. Unless y'all can give me ideas :) **

**Fang: Yeah, Princess isn't so good at dealing with writers' block. **

**Me: ARGH!!! I CAN'T THINK OF WHAT TO WRITE NEXT!!! NOOOOO!!!!**

**Fang: So, you guys might want to give her ideas....**

**Me: STUPID BRAIN!! IT'S BEING A BUTT!!! GRRR!!! **

**Fang: .... Before she hurts something or someone.**

**Me: FANGGGG! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!!!! -sobs-**

**Fang: Like me for example! **

**Me: Fang, what am I gonna do about the next chapter?! I can't think of anything?! **

**Fang: Shhh, well maybe the nice reviewers will give you some ideas. -pets hair-**

**Me: -does a happy dance- **

* * *

Max POV:

I glared at Fang. "No! You are NOT making me do this!"

Fang glared back at me. "Well, I'm not wearing any of that crap. I'm a _guy_, remember?"

My gaze didn't move an inch. "It. Doesn't. Matter. Do you think I would wear this crap _just because I'm a girl?" _I lowered my voice even further, trying to sound intimidating. But, of course, for all I knew, a talking slug would probably freak Fang out more than I did.

Just as I thought, he didn't even flinch. In fact, probably to spite me, he smirked one of his annoying I-know-more-than-you smirks. "Yes, but the thing is, it's more normal for _girls _to wear a bikini than a guy. I'm pretty sure if I walked around wearing one, the mall cops would flip." He smirked, _yet again, _and handed me the bag.

"The fitting and changing rooms are over there," Fang pointed to the small, dingy restrooms. I glared at him briefly before turning and stalking to the changing rooms.

"Fine, but you'd better wear at least _part _of it." I growled. I swear, I'd never seen Fang laugh so much in his _life_ as now, with me in Victoria's Secret. It was either the store's drunken mood was getting to him or he just loved to torture me without the rest of the Flock's interference. I was willing to bet it was the latter.

"Sure, Alex, whatever you say. Only because you love me thiiiiiiis much." He chuckled again, and I was about ready to go out there in my underwear _thing _and slap him from here to next Tuesday. I took a deep breath and held back a growl.

"Fang, if you don't shut up, I swear I will do. . . something to you," I snarled.

Fang hissed. "Alex, my name is _Nick_. Just shut up and put your clothes on okay." I hadn't realized that I had called Fang by his real name until he'd pointed it out. I dressed in silence. Knowing Fang, he would probably be extremely mad at me, as I would if he'd done the same.

I walked outside, ready to apologize, but the grim look simply melted off of Fang's face as he looked at me. He doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"You know what, just shut up, okay? Just shut up," I moaned. It was bad enough that I had to parade through the mall dressed like a nutcase (Jeez, wouldn't Mildred be so _proud?_) but having my best friend laugh at me for that was just crap. And, of course, Fang, not understanding _any _of this, kept laughing.

"I would get my butt off the floor and into the men's changing room if I were you, because we want to get back first and you're going to have to wear some of these 'articles of not-so-modest clothing," I said through clenched teeth.

"First… let me… buy… a disposable camera. I've _got _to take… a picture… of this," Fang wheezed. I turned to look in the mirror; even though I hadn't checked in a mirror, I hadn't thought I had looked _that _bad.

The reflection in the full length sheet of glass and chrome was not of me. True, the tall, lean figure was one of my likes—the chocolate eyes, the ragged, home-cut hair, the bruises and cuts from God knows which battle, and the long, slender limbs—but it was also _nothing_ like me. Mascara outlined her dark brown eyelashes, glittery lip gloss slathered her lips, dark eyeliner shaped her eyes, and that was just the beginning. The transparent, flimsy lingerie (appropriately named 'Baby Doll') did nothing to cover the lack of clothing provided by the bikini. The dark, shiny fabric of the bikini shone right through the creamy lace of the lingerie. The pencil-thin heels wobbled dangerously, as though the girl didn't know how to walk in them.

"Does it really look that bad?" I mumbled to myself, lowering my eyes to the floor. Now—don't get me wrong—I'm not a self-conscious person _at all_. I mean_, _I've walked around downtown New York in a bloody t-shirt and torn jeans without giving a _fig_. But, this was completely different. The whole flock, my mom and half-sister, and a bunch of random people I didn't even know would see _this_ side of me—a side that I didn't even know existed until I looked in the mirror.

Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder—a tanned, calloused, olive-skinned hand, a familiar one. I turned, expected Fang to be chuckling at the very sight of me, but there he was, holding the bag of our purchases in his free hand. He gave me a half smile that, surprisingly, wasn't mocking.

"Well, don't worry. 'Cause I'll be right there beside you. I've always got your back, Max," he whispered. His hand slide down my arm, and he grasped my hand briefly, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my palm. I think, for those few seconds, I couldn't remember how to breathe or think. It was like warmth and comfort was flowing out of Fang, except that was ridiculous, because Fang never showed outward warmth.

I blinked. "Wait, what?"

But, naturally, Fang wasn't there. Maybe he was moving faster or maybe I had just completely zoned out, but by the time the question was out of my mouth, Fang was in the changing room. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Nick!" I yelled, moving closer to his changing stall. The rustling fabric muffled his response slightly.

"You don't have to yell. I'm right here," he answered through gritted teeth. It sounded like he was having a tough time with the clothes. I smirked at the thought.

"Look, Dr. M will be worried if we take too long. She'll probably think the store ate us or something. Either way, I'm gonna go back and tell them what we've gotten done. Join me there, 'kay?" I asked. I rummaged through our Victoria's Secret shopping bag and pulled out Fang's baseball cap.

"And I'm taking your hat!" I told him, already walking away. People stared as I walked by them, but I didn't pay attention. Lost in thought, I think I walked around in circles for a while, but, naturally, I wasn't paying attention.

Did I like Fang as a brother? Yes. Did I like Fang as a best friend? Yes. Did I like Fang as a boyfriend? Say, about three years ago, the answer would have been a 'hell NO!' but now I wasn't so sure. I guess you could say being in near death experiences every three minutes really helps you bond with your best friends, but I wasn't too sure of how deep I wanted this bonding to go.

I turned again, only to find myself face-to-face with a table full of people. A table full of people who looked _extremely _familiar. Familiar and shocked, to be accurate.

"Well, this is just slightly awkward," I muttered. For once, our half of the Food Court was dead silent. Everyone stared at me, and I stared at everyone. I mean, I didn't even _know _half of these people and I was getting self-conscious. And _everyone _knows how _much _I get self-conscious.

And then, to my utter horror, someone began to laugh. And the laughter wasn't just coming from some random hobo Ella had invited to her birthday party—no, the divine force decided it hadn't tortured me enough. The laughter was coming from _Iggy_. I mean, he had freaking _tears _coming out of his eyes and he was _blind. _He couldn't even see me!

I frowned and sat down quickly, avoiding the eyes that followed me. "Nick's coming in a bit."

Dr. Martinez nodded slowly, obviously wondering if it had been a good idea to let us go.

"Ma—Alex, why is Nick late?" Ella asked, looking up at me and trying to smother her laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"He's, uh, changing," I replied. I didn't know if Fang wanted me to tell them this now, but they were all going to find out when he showed up wearing a bra and a girl's underwear, so it was better if they were prepared. At least I was a girl (physically speaking), but Fang was a man, both physically and mentally, so it would be even worse for him.

"Changing into what?" Nudge asked curiously. She was braiding Angel's soft, golden locks, but she turned her head to look at me. I smiled. At least they were having fun, and that's what we had come for.

"He's changing into the other items that we had to find, sweetie," I answered, smiling softly.

Ella looked at me, turning her head sharply. "Alex, _what?_"

I looked at her. And that's when I realized what I said. "Yeah, I couldn't wear _all _of it. So, he's wearing some of it. That's why we have partners, right?"

"Oh, I'm _never _going to let him forget this!" Iggy literally hopped up and down in his chair.

"Hate to break it to you, but you're _blind, _Jeff. You won't be able to see him anyways," I muttered. If he heard me, he didn't acknowledge it, so I turned away from him.

Turning away from him was probably the reason I was the first to spot the familiar figure standing next to the stand. And, when I realized what I was looking at, I nearly had a heart attack.

"Nick?"

* * *

**Fang: Hey, Princess, shouldn't we go get Pikachu back?**

**Me: From Saint?**

**Fang: Yeah, I think she still has it...**

**...Somewhere, in a far off land, in the region Sinnoh...**

**Ash: PIKACHU!! WHERE ARE YOU??!!**

**....Back in the real world....**

**Me: Hmmm, looks like you're right!**

**Fang: -mutters- Aren't I always?**

**Me: -wacks Fang- **

**Fang: Hey, I was just kidding! **

**Me: If you want Pikachu to be returned, R&R! :) **

**Fang: Or you can just R&R and get a chapter faster, cuz otherwise you'll have to wait for Princess to break her laptop trying to think of an idea, get it repaired, think of an idea, type it up, and post it. Which can take a WHILE. **

**Me: We're off to find the Pikachu of Oz! Just follow the yellow brick road! **

**Fang: I have a feeling that this is going to come back later and bite me in the butt. **


	5. AN The first and LAST

I'M SOOO SORRY! I know people hate it when I post these things: I hate it when others post them too! I'm really sorry about that!

There is a couple things I have to tell you guys:

First off... I'm really really really sorry that I haven't updated in a LONG time. I haven't been at HOME in a long time. Summer has been camp after camp after camp, and I didn't get home until now. And now I'm leaving to India and Thailand for three weeks! Jeez. I didn't get to update my story at ALL. I'm so freaking sorry!

Secondly, I won't be able to update until around August 10th, and that's just three days before school starts (BOO!) so, I'm sorry about THAT.

Third, I figured, since you all are going to hate me, I might as well give you guys something to do, to pass time. So I came up with this sort of contest. It's not really a contest, where there are winners and such but.... I think it's still fun! During the three week period that I am gone, you guys can write the next chapter of this story. Post it as a one-shot in your stories titled 'Challenged Pride Contest-- Title' (And, please, replace 'title' with your TITLE :P). Just post the link in a review or PM me the link, and I'll look at all of them. If you don't want me to use your chapter in my story, just say so in the Author's Note for YOUR chapter. If I do end up using your story (and you have no objections to it) I'll type it in bold, and reference you. :) I'll try to incorporate as many of yours as possible, but please don't bite my head off if yours doesn't come up in the story. I'm so sorry!

Lastly, I believe I have some people I need to recognize. To cnp97: thank you for your wonderful ideas. I thought of a wonderful idea by reading yours :)

To bookworm: Why do they need fake names and why is Max called Alex? Well, for starters, this takes place before the whole world knew about them, so they are still 'undercover' so to speak. Because of this, and their paranoia (because, if you recall, they are MUCHO paranoid in the books) they give themselves fake names. Since Max never gets a fake name, I had to make one up for her, and I thought Alex would fit, because Alex is also like a boy name that can be given to a girl. I tried to find a name that was the most similar to Max and Alex fit the bill.

To Erik Night Lover: Mistake with Fang's eye color. I will try to fix that as soon as I can. Because I mentioned Fang's eye color more than once in the whole story, can you PM me with a list of the places that you found I made a mistake? Um, and could you be specific about that? I'm not too good at finding things.... :)

THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT!!! OH, and, thank you WinterSky101 for helping me and PMing me into at least posting this. If not, I have no idea where I would have been. And you all would have eaten me. :)

Thanks,

Princess

P.S. READ THIS, BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT:

So, like I haven't updated in a BAZILLION-TRILLION YEARS. And you hate me for it. Or you're past the point of even caring. Either way... You're not paying attention to this story anymore. Good, because I don't know when I can update next.

The truth, which is very hard to say, is something I really don't want to say. At all. ROAR.

Iggy: Just say it.

Me: NO! Please, don't put me through this torture!

Iggy: Well you WERE the one who lost--

Me: -clamps hand over mouth- DON'T YOU DARE.

Iggy: Mmph?

Me: What? -removes hand-

Iggy: -makes a face- I SAID, why?

Me: Well, because who ever cares enough to read this will be mad. And then they will eat me.

Iggy: I fail to see what's so bad about that...?

Me: I'll be DEAD, hun.

Iggy: Once again, I fail to see what's so bad about that. -smirks-

Me: Oh, shut it. You horrible, horrible person. Hmph.

Iggy: GUYS, SHE LOST INTEREST IN THE STORY SO THAT'S--

Me: -wrestles to the floor-

Fang: Please wait while the wrestling match continues. Basically, Princess lost interest in writing and has a very severe case of writers' block. It's lasted for... About 7 months now, and many more to come. Since no one has given her ideas and she can't think of any herself, she must put the story on hiatus until the next freaking Ice Age. Because that's when she'll actually get a good idea. Now, we are going to reread the story to see if she can think of a better one. :)

Me: -pops up, gasping- Thanks FANG. For being amazing, and not a complete DOLT like SOMEONE. Hmph.

Iggy: I said it, didn't I? That's more than I can say for you!


End file.
